bakingchampionshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Baking Championship
* Jeff Dunham * John Henson }} | starring = | judges = * Sherry Yard * Damiano Carrara * Sandra Lee * Lorraine Pascale * Zac Young }} | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 18 | list_episodes = List of Halloween Baking Championship episodes | executive_producer = | producer = LEG | editor = | location = | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = | company = | distributor = | channel = Food Network | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = | last_aired = present | website = http://www.foodnetwork.com/shows/halloween-baking-championship | website_title = Official website | production_website = http://www.leg-corp.com | production_website_title = LEG }} Halloween Baking Championship is an American cooking competition show that premiered on Food Network on October 5, 2015. Like its sister show, Holiday Baking Championship, it's a seasonal program that runs for a few weeks (in this case, the month of October) and aims to crown the best baker of spooky, creepy desserts. Rounds Each episode has two rounds. The first round is the "Preliminary Heat" where the bakers are first told of their themes and get varying cook times (anywhere from 30 minutes up to 2 hours) to create a small pastry (usual cookies or small cakes). The person who wins the first round gets an advantage going into the next round, and aren't told until after the second round is announced (and sometimes they're not told until the middle of cooking in the second round). The advantage varies by episode (Ex: exclusive use of a certain baking mold/ingredient or first choice of a specific theme). The second round is called the "Main Heat" and the contestants get a considerably longer time to bake than the "pre-heat" (in the final round of the final episode they're given several hours to make a large confection). This larger dessert must fit a new theme presented (usually in the same vein as the pre-heat theme). One baker is eliminated every episode except for the last one. In the finale it's down to the final three or four contestants competing in a winner-take-all final round. The winner gets $25,000. Host & Judges Unlike its sister show, Holiday Baking Championship, the panel of judges has changed each of the first three seasons (with the exception of Carla Hall). In each episode, the judges come out dressed in costume for the Main Heat, to keep with the spirit of Halloween. The first season was hosted by Richard Blais with chefs Carla Hall, Ron Ben-Israel and Sherry Yard serving as judges. The second season saw Carla Hall as the only returning chef/judge. She was joined by Food Network personality Sandra Lee and Damiano Carrara to help judge, and Comedian Jeff Dunham was the host. The third and fourth seasons are hosted by John Henson, and the two judges joining Carla Hall were Lorraine Pascale and Zac Young. Series Overview References External links * * Category:2010s American cooking television series Category:2015 American television series debuts Category:English-language television programs Category:Food Network series Category:Halloween Baking Championship Category:Television series by LEG (entertainment company)